


Szymon mówi (lekcja o błędzie gwiazd)

by lucyinthesky



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Studium Postaci, Turpizm, depresja, narracja w drugiej osobie, uzależnienie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/pseuds/lucyinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Droga Simona Monroe przez piekło.<br/>(Gdybyś miał opisać, jak sobie wyobrażasz życie po śmierci, odpowiedziałbyś śmiechem.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szymon mówi (lekcja o błędzie gwiazd)

Gdybyś miał opisać, jak sobie wyobrażasz życie po śmierci, odpowiedziałbyś śmiechem:

\- Tak samo, jak to, skąd przyszliśmy. Ciemność i wilgoć rozkładu.

Nigdy nie spodziewałeś się, że zostaniesz jednym z uczniów Proroka apokalipsy, sądu ostatecznego, nieoczekiwanego zmartwychwstania, które zaczęło się w zgniłym angielskim miasteczku.

 

*

 

Oczekiwałeś, że cię spalą, zakopią w płytkim grobie i że przy dobrych wiatrach nikt nigdy nie znajdzie twojego ciała. Nie wiesz więc, jak znalazłeś się na cmentarzu w rodzinnym mieście, między babcią Laury Lee, a synem twojej nauczycielki angielskiego. Ktoś musiał cię znaleźć, rozpoznać, powiadomić ich (zastanawiasz się, czy ojciec, czy matka, czy może oboje przyjechali zidentyfikować twoje ciało jako swojego syna i zaczynasz się śmiać, bo nie możesz płakać). Nie pamiętasz, kiedy umarłeś, po której dawce.

Jesteś

siny i spuchnięty jak zepsuta ryba

i nigdy, nigdy wcześniej, nie czułeś się bardziej żywy.

 

*

 

Miałeś osiemnaście lat, kiedy ruszyłeś w świat; nie jesteś pewien, ile masz lat, kiedy do niego wracasz (po raz pierwszy w 2009, więc masz lat dwadzieścia osiem i zabierasz ze sobą swoją matkę; po raz drugi w 2013 i wciąż masz dwadzieścia osiem lat albo tylko cztery, a może raczej siedem miesięcy, jeśli liczyć od chwili, w której powiedziałeś swoje drugie pierwsze słowa w laboratorium Halperina i Westona).

 

*

 

Spodziewałeś się wielu rzeczy, jak każdy, kto nie pozwala sobie na mrzonki, sny na jawie i błądzenie w chmurach. Egzystencja bolała cię za bardzo, żeby snuć optymistyczne wizje (próbowałeś, ale każda próba kończyła się tak samo; problem tkwił w tobie, nie w twoim otoczeniu, to nie wina twoich rodziców, twoich przyjaciół, wyblakłej zieleni trawy czy zimnego klimatu). Ból można było zagłuszać, nie było czasu, nie było _siły_ na gdybanie,

gdy umrę, zjedzą mnie robaki, czy to ważne, jak albo kiedy to się stanie?

Gdybyś umarł miesiąc później, nie wstałbyś z martwych.

 

*

 

W poprzednim życiu nie obchodziło cię nic, bo wiedziałeś, że nie pasujesz i nigdy nie będziesz pasował. Szukanie sobie miejsca na chwilę w świecie, którego nie chciałeś, nie miało sensu (nic nie miało sensu).

Kiedy rodzisz się po raz drugi, jesteś wrakiem, jesteś martwym mięsem, jesteś świadomością, która nie ma prawa istnieć, i tym razem chwytasz się tego jak tonący brzytwy. Najpierw chcesz być taki, jak dawniej (ale lepszy, świadomy ognia, który w tobie płonie; prawdziwy, zdrowy, lepszy). Później zdajesz sobie sprawę, że lepszy niż teraz nie będziesz, świat należy do ciebie i będziesz o to walczył, dla siebie i dla wszystkich pozostałych. (Tak mówi Prorok.)

 

*

 

Spodziewałeś się wielu rzeczy, w jeszcze więcej nie wierzyłeś, ale tym, czego nie oczekiwałeś, jest Kieren Walker. Amy opowiadała o nim jakby był najwspanialszą rzeczą, która jej się przydarzyła w życiu - przed znalezieniem Proroka, oczywiście -, więc kiedy przyjeżdżacie do Roarton, idziesz na odizolowany kwarantanną cmentarz i znajdujesz jego nagrobek. Nie spodziewasz się, że chłopak, którego twarz skrywa maska pomarańczowego podkładu, to ten wspaniały wybawca Amy.

Nie spodziewasz się tego, że kiedy zacznie z tobą się kłócić, poruszy coś w twoim sercu (nie; twoje serce to tylko kawał mięsa zalegającego w klatce piersiowej), poruszy w twojej duszy coś, czego istnienia nie podejrzewałeś ani w tym, ani w poprzednim życiu.

Ani się obejrzysz, a go podziwiasz; wiesz, że to musi być on, Pierwszy Rewenant, Przebudzony, zapowiedziany przez Proroka i -

Kochasz go jak nikogo w tym życiu, intensywniej niż kogokolwiek w poprzednim (kiedy ból i używki tępiły każdy zmysł, każde doświadczenie, każde uczucie), a kiedy Prorok rozkazuje ci go zabić -

\- giniesz po raz kolejny, po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę (w głowie echo słów twojego ojca, niechcianych wspomnień, w których twoja matka - - -)

\- upadasz - - -

 

Wybierasz:

i twój wybór jest samolubny; zawsze byłeś egoistą, skupionym na sobie i nikim innym, ale Kieren uczy cię, jak patrzeć (inaczej niż Prorok: bez klapek fanatyzmu na oczach), i wiesz, że Kieren jest ważny, jest ważniejszy, nie tylko dla ciebie (ale głównie dla ciebie).

Dla niego przestaniesz uciekać; dla niego przestaniesz walczyć; dla niego założysz soczewki kontaktowe i przykryjesz zgniliznę warstwą podkładu dla ofiar zespołu częściowego obumarcia.

(Kieren nie będzie tobą rządził, ale będzie ciebie słuchał tak, jak ty słuchasz jego. Dla ciebie postanowi zostać; dla ciebie zacznie walczyć; dla ciebie zdejmie soczewki i zmyje z twarzy makijaż.)

 

*

 

I może tym razem, po śmierci, będzie warto żyć.

**Author's Note:**

> Podtytuł zainspirowany cytatem z "Ewangelii Judasza": "Oto powiem ci o tajemnicach królestwa. I pouczyłem cię o błędzie gwiazd i [tym, który został posłany] na [....] na dwanaście eonów."


End file.
